It Ain't Fair Now Got Nothing to Lose
by Booklover1367
Summary: Sad one-shot I wrote. If you are a MAJOR Fourtris then this story isn't for you since I wont accept those flames. Gotta love Fourtis, but occasionally I get sick of it. The point is, read my story. Rated T for language and violence? I am not Veronica Roth but I REALLY wish I was.
1. Disappear

I stare at the clock in the tattoo parlor. Three minutes until my shift is over. If someone comes in between now and then, well, I'll just have to tell them that I refuse to do tattoo, or something like that.

Eventually, the minute hand touches the twelve, and I stretch, getting up, grabbing my bag, and walk out, headed in the direction of Tobias apartment.

I fumble with the keys, but soon the door is open, and Tobias isn't there. There goes my excitement to get home.

I end up throwing my bag on the sofa, and turning to go for a walk, locking the apartment door behind me. I walk around the chasm, and when that bores me, I start down random hallways, some more busier than others. I go to the control room, to see if Tobias happens to be there, but when he's not, confusion flies out of me. Where could he be?

I go to Lauren's apartment, with the guess he might have dropped there for a quick hello, since he's friends with Lauren, or at least she might have a clue.

Arriving at Lauren's I knock three times, and she opens the door. She's smiling, and is dressed in a formal black dress. When she sees it's me though, her smile fades.

"What's up Tris?" She asks, and even though I'm not Candor, the tone in her voice tells me that she wants me to leave.

"I was wondering if you had seen Tobias." I state, and she frowns, confusing me a bit about what her answer will be.

"I saw him about a half hour ago." She says, leaning against the doorframe, obviously annoyed she has to explain. "He said something about the storage room...I can't really remember...Hey!" She shouts, but I'm already halfway down the hall. Why would Tobias be in the storage room? He said he would see me right after work. Now it was almost ten and he was missing.

I head down creaky metal stairs, and take on the maze of large wood crates. The storage room smells horrid of mildew, and I don't see why anyone would ever want to come here. I see a light behind a large wall of crates, and proceed around it, to find a sight I never ever wanted to see.

It's not old high school drama, like you would think it was. It's heartbreaking, scarring, and if I still lived in Abnegation, I would've most likely fainted.

Under the bright light of a rickety lamp threatening to fall, was a girl, extremely pretty, nothing like me. Her shirt was off, and I didn't see how she thought the dirty cement floor was comfortable to lay on.

That wasn't the worst part of it though. On top of her, kissing vigorously was the boy who I thought loved me.

It didn't take a single thought to convince myself to run, and I did, the weak side of me coming out as I allowed tears to spill waterfalls down my cheeks. I guess I was a little loud, because I hear mumbling, and voices that could belong to either one of them say, "Who's there?"

_Me, I'm there, and I saw you two. _

Going up the stairs is impossible, and I fall twice. I am breaking down, and I don't bother stopping. I hear Tobias voice calling out, angry that someone was down there.

I push myself, and climb the stairs, running down hallways and I don't know where I'm going. I end up in front of Tobias apartment, because he will comfort me, get rid of the problems, until logic takes to my brain, and I know, _he is the problem_.

It hurts, so badly, and I turn and bolt down the hall, once again not knowing where I'm going. I end up in a deserted hall, and I slump down the wall, letting the tears spill out. I press my hands to either side of my head, curling into a ball.

Love hurts. It tricks you, it bitch slaps you across the face. It laughs at you. It's horrible, and even though I told myself my mind wouldn't wander to Al, it does, and now I know what he felt like. I have to let it out, and I do.

I raise my head to the ceiling, and scream. Loud and clear, but no one will hear. I hear footsteps, and somehow I don't regret waking whomever it is up. I look to the floor, and bury my head in my hands.

"Looks like the Stiff is all alone." I can hear the grin on his face. I freeze, all of my spilling emotions disappearing, replaced by pure fear. I stand wiping tears from my face, and look at him.

His next action I don't expect. Before I can tell him to leave, he quickly walks up to me, and before I can shove him away, or even slightly react, there's a knife in my gut, and he's walking away, laughing.

I try to scream, but when I open my mouth, nothing more comes out, than a soft cry. I fall to the floor, and blackness edges its way into my vision. I want to fight it, every part of me wants to fight it, but I know it's hopeless, and hey, what do I have to lose?


	2. Glass Eyes

_Tobias P.O.V_

I hurry up the creaky basement stairs. Someone saw us, I heard them, and that information getting to Tris would not have a happy ending. Whoever it was, I had to stop them.

I raced up the stairs, ignoring Flame's calls from behind me. It wasn't like I was purposely cheating on Tris. I fell in love with someone else, no matter how un-Tobias/Four that seemed.

I raced around the dauntless compound, searching for the one who had seen us. It was impossible to tell though, since there were still people up, mostly drunk at the edge of the chasm railing.

I was jogging down a more unused hallway, when I hear running footsteps up ahead. I press my back to the wall, and when a silhouette comes around the corner, I throw my foot out, catching them under their feet, falling to the ground. He grunts, and I grab him by the scruff of his collar, looking at him in the dim light.

My first thought was _Peter._

My second was _crap. Tris._

Throwing him against the wall, and sending him to unconsciousness, I ran in the direction he came from. This specific hallway had a lot of twists, but it was on path, and that was good enough.

Left, right, left, left. I was sure, in ways people are sure in exaggeration, that I wouldn't be coming down this hall again.

I went down the hall for a decent amount of time, until I stopped, at the unforgettable scene frozen before my eyes.

Tris was lying on the ground in front of me. Her eyes were glassy and wet with tears, her hair in a wave around her face. Her hands were lazily draped across her stomach, blood staining her shirt underneath her fingertips. Her legs were curled up though; her feet level with her knees. Her eyes sparkled, frozen in time. She looked, so, _perfect. _

I didn't know what to do. I would never want to look weak, but now, I had lost the one person I truly cared about. She was gone, _what did I have now?_


End file.
